Unfaithful
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, Arthur est ivre. C'est Merlin qui le ramène chez lui, courageusement et Arthur lui fait des avances. Merlin les repousse et se réfugie chez lui, une petite église dont il est curé depuis trois ans. UA Temps Actuels. Deathfic. AxM


**Auteure **: Temi-chou

**Titre **: Unfaithful

**Disclaimer **: BBC, pas d'argent, toussa toussa

**Résumé **: Un jeune prêtre dynamique, du nom de Merlin, est vu à une soirée de charité, en compagnie du bourgeois-bohême qu'est Arthur Pendragon. L'alcool coule à flots et ce… truc… finit par faire douter Merlin de sa foi.

**Pairing **: Arthur/Merlin

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Rating **: M (pour langage et présence d'un mini-lime (au moins, je vais en frustrer quelques-unes))

**Notes **: UA total. Temps actuels et non temps modernes, puisqu'il s'agit de la période allant de la fin du Moyen-Âge (la prise de Constantinople) à l'événement de Napoléon (1815)

**Blablabla d'auteur** : Ce fut comme un appel, dimanche dernier, à l'église. Le prêtre a posé sa main sur moi et j'ai su. Et Dieu m'a confié une mission divine : écrire du YAOI. Alors si Dieu l'a dit… Voici _Unfaithful_. Enjoy !

_**BEWARE **_: C'est un drama, ça finit mal.

* * *

_**Unfaithful.**_

Il trouvait aberrant qu'à l'âge de trente-trois ans, son ami ressente encore le besoin d'être ivre au point de ne plus pouvoir être maître de son élocution, de ses gestes et surtout de son corps.

Dans un petit claquement de langue montrant sa désapprobation, Merlin bougea du coin où il s'était installé pour guetter son ami afin de le rejoindre. Arthur titubait en direction du bar, afin, au choix, de draguer une belle blonde plantureuse ayant dans la cinquantaine, ou bien de demander « un whisky sec mais avec un peu de glace », comme à son habitude, voire même les deux.

Arthur était bel homme, Merlin devait bien le reconnaître. Il semblait être taillé dans un bloc de marbre, tout en muscle, ses cheveux blonds, assez courts, lui donnaient un air altier que contredisait son air taquin et – il fallait bien l'admettre – prétentieux. Toujours habillé de façon sensuelle, comme ce soir, avec cette chemise argentée et ce jean taille basse noir, mettant bien trop en avant son corps, Arthur faisait des ravages dans toutes les classes d'âge, dans tous les milieux sociaux.

Bourgeois désœuvré, ayant hérité de son père une fortune colossale, Arthur ne travaillait pas. Au mieux, il s'adonnait aux sports extrêmes. Il se contentait de faire des soirées mondaines ou caritatives, comme celle-ci.

Merlin et lui se connaissaient depuis vingt ans. Vingt longues années à supporter les caprices et les moqueries de son ami. Pourtant, malgré leurs différences, Merlin ne se serait séparé de son ami si opposé pour rien au monde.

Quand il était entré au séminaire, les autres, du lycée, avaient voulu rire du frêle Merlin qui croyait en Dieu au point de renoncer au sexe et au fric. Arthur, lui, n'avait pas ri. Il n'avait pas approuvé, bien au contraire, mais il avait défendu son ami. Des dents étaient tombées, du sang avait coulé et les moqueries avaient cessé.

Merlin, qui était à l'époque vu comme le jeune homme maladroit toujours perdu dans ses pensées, aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux bien trop bleus, avait béni son ami et s'était juré de Lui adresser chaque jour une prière pour Arthur.

Il n'avait jamais failli. Le jeune prêtre s'était promis, dans sa plus jeune enfance, qu'il ne serait fidèle éternellement qu'à deux personnes : Dieu et Arthur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait trahir l'un pour l'autre.

Sortant de ses pensées, il attrapa son ami par le bras, qui sembla surpris de le trouver là.

-Merliiiiiin, t'pas rentré encore ?

-Non. Je t'attendais.

Se tournant vers la blonde assise au bar et n'écoutant même pas la réponse, Arthur tangua avant de lancer d'une voix passablement éméchée :

-C'Merlin. L'est mignon hein ? Mais pas touche. L'est marié à Dieu, mon p'tit Merlin… T'veux boire un coup, mon père ?

Le jeune ecclésiaste leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa le verre qu'Arthur lui mettait sous le nez, faisant tanguer de plus belle son ami.

-Ah c'vrai qu'tu peux pas boire… Mais… Si, t'peux, toi, c'est les sumulmans, mululmans, islamistes qui peuvent pas.

-Si c'est pour être dans le même état que toi et dire autant d'imbécilités à la minute, je préfère m'abstenir.

La belle blonde ricana et détourna son regard du bel Arthur pour s'attarder sur Merlin, qui rougit sous le regard insistant.

Il tira le bras du blond pour le mettre autour de son cou et glissa une main sur la hanche de son ami, afin de pouvoir le guider vers la sortie, sans qu'il paraisse trop ivre.

-T'sais quoi Merlin ?

-Non… répondit le brun, exaspéré.

-J'ai d'la chance de t'avoir. Et puis ton ami imaginaire aussi, là, Dieu. Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

-Ne blasphème pas en ma présence, ou je te laisse croupir là.

Merlin ne releva même pas la phrase de son ami. C'était toujours comme ça, quand il était ivre. Éméché, Arthur est l'homme le plus heureux du monde, surtout grâce au prêtre, son plus fidèle compagnon d'infortune. Cela changeait du tout au tout lorsqu'il était conscient. Sobre, il devenait infect, la plupart du temps, se moquant de lui et de sa foi. Merlin avait du mal à le supporter, mais il résistait à l'envie de lâcher son ami. Il avait pris l'habitude des moqueries depuis le temps. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elles ne sont jamais faciles à digérer.

Éclatant de rire, Arthur déposa un baiser sur la joue de Merlin, baiser qui dérapa un peu, glissant sur sa bouche. Son alcoolisme ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps, pensa Merlin. La preuve, voilà qu'il avait failli l'embrasser.

-T'façons, j'suis presque ch'moi… Alors… T'me raccompagnes jusqu'en haut ?

Ne répondant même pas, Merlin glissa les clés dans la serrure du portail, puis l'ouvrit, le refermant derrière lui.

C'était comme ça une fois par semaine, minimum. Arthur buvait trop, Merlin le ramassait et le ramenait chez lui, où le bourgeois sortait la bouteille de vodka en chantant à tue-tête des chansons à faire rougir tous les saints et Merlin partirait, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Il retournerait à son logement de fonction, à sa petite église calme et tranquille. Comme toujours.

Sauf que ce soir-là se passa différemment.

Arthur, au lieu de s'affaler sur son divan, resta fermement appuyé sur Merlin, referma violemment la porte d'entrée de son appartement et s'agrippa au cou de Merlin, humant son parfum, sa main fichée dans les cheveux de son ami qui restait immobile, désemparé, ne sachant comment réagir à cette vision troublante d'un Arthur se serrant contre lui de façon indécente, d'une façon qui aurait pu lui faire renier dieu et diable, s'il n'avait pas été maître de lui-même. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'avouer qu'il était presque au point de non-retour ?

Il l'atteignit quand Arthur commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, remontant pour passer un coup de langue sur son oreille, ses mains glissant sur le corps du brun, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait empêcher ça, il voulait repousser son ami, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il ne put que soupirer d'aise, la main du blond venant de passer la barrière symbolique de son pantalon. C'était une sensation étrange que celle d'une main posée à cet endroit de son anatomie. Dire que le prêtre n'avait pas l'habitude serait un euphémisme. L'appel de Dieu s'était fait très tôt chez lui, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation charnelle, même pas un quelconque jeu d'enfant. Ainsi, lorsque les doigts froids et la paume chaude d'Arthur atteignirent son sexe, il jappa. Merveilleuse émotion qui le traversait. Qui lui donnait chaud, qui l'enivrait.

Il se prenait à maudire Dieu, à maudire son vœu de célibat, à maudire Arthur surtout. Il ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, dans une tentative futile de repousser une nouvelle fois son ami, mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis l'en empêcha.

C'est diabolique d'avoir de tels yeux, c'est diabolique de se serrer encore plus contre lui, tout comme c'est diabolique de sentir l'excitation de son ami, appuyant contre sa cuisse.

Merlin se mordilla les lèvres, conscient qu'il était en train de perdre pieds, qu'il allait franchir une limite qu'il ne voulait pas franchir, avec un homme, double péché.

Dieu l'avait accompagné à toutes les étapes de sa vie et Merlin n'avait aimé personne plus que lui, pas même Arthur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à repousser son ami – son futur amant, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement – pour l'amour de Dieu.

Arthur glissa une main sur les reins de Merlin, par-dessus ses vêtements, pour le décoller du mur. Lentement il se pencha, pour laisser au brun le temps de s'enfuir s'il ne voulait pas. S'arrêtant avant les lèvres du prêtre, Arthur sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es beau, Merlin…

Le cœur du susnommé rata un battement lorsque les lèvres du blond s'unirent aux siennes mais il ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à réfléchir en quoi Arthur, si attirant, pouvait le trouver beau. Il était petit, trop fin, ses cheveux bruns ressemblaient plus à du crin de cheval qu'à la soyeuse chevelure d'Arthur. Mais Arthur était ivre.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il répondait au baiser, qu'il avait enroulé ses bras au tour du cou d'Arthur, qu'il était complètement sous le charme, en transe, tout autant que le blond.

Toujours sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, Merlin se retrouva assis sur le lit, Arthur lui retirant sa chemise, avec l'air d'un petit garçon qui ouvre le cadeau qu'il a attendu toute sa vie. Bouche bée, Merlin contemplait ce regard, se demandant dans quelle proportion son ami était ivre, s'il se servirait de son ivresse pour profiter et surtout si lui – Merlin – allait le laisser faire. Il croisa le regard d'Arthur qui lui sourit, un sourire éblouissant, avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Arthur sur sa peau nue, qu'il trouva la force de le repousser, ce contact l'ayant électrifié. Il récupéra sa chemise qu'il reboutonna, refusant d'écouter son ami, qui le saisit par le bras, le forçant à le regarder.

-Merlin…

-Ne me touche pas. Tu es allé trop loin.

Lâchant le bras de son ami, Arthur ne dit rien et le laissa partir.

* * *

Merlin courut les trois kilomètres qui le séparaient de l'église sans même s'arrêter. Il tenta de s'empêcher de penser durant ce temps, se forçant à réciter les prières qui lui avaient permis de tenir durant les trente-trois années de sa vie, ces mêmes prières qui lui avaient donné la force d'affronter toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient présentées à lui, que Dieu lui envoyait pour tester son amour.

Il entra, se dirigea vers l'autel, derrière lequel était fixée une croix immense puis il se jeta à genoux, sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps, pleurant comme il l'avait rarement fait.

Il avait échoué. Le diable était venu le tenter, s'emparant de Merlin, éveillant son désir charnel et il avait failli céder, tout remettre en question, son amour de Dieu, sa vocation, son célibat, surtout.

Il avait fait vœu de chasteté bien avant d'entrer au séminaire, Dieu avait toujours suffi. Quand on avait été touché par Son appel, par Sa grâce, les plaisirs charnels sont tellement accessoires.

Merlin savait tout de Sodome et Gomorrhe, il savait ce que Dieu faisait à ceux qui commettaient le péché de chair avec un homme – et donc nécessairement hors du consentement de Dieu, puisque deux hommes ne pouvaient s'unir par le sacrement du mariage.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il pleura, demanda pardon à Dieu, lui jura qu'il ne reverrait plus Arthur, que son choix était fait, qu'entre les deux, il préférait le Divin, le Seigneur. Mais qu'avait-il failli faire ?

Il s'était repris à temps, mais les sensations merveilleuses qui l'avaient traversé lui revinrent en mémoire. Arthur et son regard sur lui. Il s'était senti heureux à ce moment-là, presque aussi heureux que lorsqu'il priait. Il pouvait passer des heures à genoux, dans sa chambre ou devant l'immense crucifix de l'autel, il aurait pu passer des heures à regarder Arthur poser un tel regard sur lui.

Ce n'était pas normal. C'était une épreuve quasiment insurmontable, ça ne ressemblait pas à Dieu de lui en envoyer de telles. Il avait déjà été tenté, par Freya notamment, une jeune none du couvent près de son séminaire. Les deux avaient remporté l'épreuve haut la main, se guettant de loin mais ne se touchant jamais, laissant Dieu régir leur vie, laissant leur amour s'exprimer à travers Dieu.

Cette tentation-là n'était pas normale. Pourquoi Dieu voudrait-il lui faire perdre le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu ? Il avait déjà prouvé son amour pour le Divin en renonçant à celui qu'il éprouvait pour Freya.

Et Arthur ? Pourquoi diable avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi ce soir plus qu'un autre soir ? Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre désir pour lui auparavant. Pourquoi lui ? Était-ce l'alcool qui lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi ? De plus, Arthur n'avait jamais été… attiré par les hommes. Et encore moins par un prêtre malingre, comme l'était Merlin. Il s'en serait rendu compte sinon.

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Pris entre deux feux, il ne savait que faire, que choisir. Quand il avait juré, étant gamin, qu'il ne trahirait jamais ni Dieu ni Arthur, il ne savait pas qu'un jour, il serait contraint de faire un choix entre les deux.

Il ne voulait pas choisir, chacun avait son importance, peut-être pas la même, mais chacun lui était précieux. Dieu était son souffle, sa foi. Arthur était son ami, son grain de folie.

Choisir entre les deux pourrait paraître simple. Un laïque dirait qu'il devait laisser Dieu, qui n'existe pas ce fils de pute – Blasphème –, et les croyants diraient que lorsqu'on a Dieu, on n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Sauf qu'Arthur et Dieu se complétaient auprès de Merlin. Quand l'un n'était pas là, l'autre répondait présent, inlassablement.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Merlin s'était enfui de l'appartement d'Arthur et Dieu ne lui avait toujours pas apporté de réponse. Pourtant, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans sa foi, se raccrochant à la seule chose qu'il avait à ce moment-là : la certitude d'avoir été élu par Dieu, pour accomplir sa volonté.

Jamais il ne mit autant de force dans ses offices que lors de cette période. Les paroissiens étaient ravis de l'enthousiasme du jeune prêtre, qui était disponible pour répondre à toutes questions, quelle qu'elle soit, qui officiait d'une façon brillante et humble, il donnait envie de se remettre entre les mains de Dieu, une bonne fois pour toutes. Durant cette période, il réussit à convertir trois adolescentes, qui subjuguées par ses paroles, avaient décidé de devenir chrétiennes.

Ce que les fidèles ignoraient, c'est que pendant que Merlin convertissait des fidèles à la foi, lui perdait la sienne, petit à petit, haïssant Dieu de plus en plus.

* * *

La fête, le bruit et pourtant le bruit sourd du silence qui résonne au fond de son cœur. Il était ivre, comme à son habitude depuis deux mois, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il avait déconné avec Merlin. Il était ivre pour ne pas penser à ça, il s'était trahi, avait laissé libre cours à son amour pour son ami, chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Lorsque Merlin lui avait dit qu'il voulait devenir prêtre, Arthur était déjà amoureux. Cela faisait combien ? Seize ans… Seize ans que le brun lui avait avoué préférer Dieu aux plaisirs terrestres, seize longues années.

À ce moment-là, Arthur avait décidé de se taire, ne de pas dire à Merlin qu'il l'aimait, comme il en avait eu l'intention toute leur année de terminale. Sa vraie preuve d'amour aurait été de s'effacer devant Dieu. Au moins, sa consolation, la seule, était de savoir qu'il ne le verrait jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais deux mois auparavant… Sans doute avait-il perdu les pédales. Trop de frustration, depuis trop longtemps. Il avait voulu le toucher, juste une fois et avait failli…

Arthur savait combien Dieu et toutes ces conneries étaient importants pour Merlin. Il avait toujours respecté cette foi stupide, tout comme Merlin n'avait pas cherché à le convertir. De toute façon, le prêtre savait très bien que les potes imaginaires, c'était pas le trip d'Arthur.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et se dirigea vers le bar pour se resservir. Accoudée sur le comptoir, au même tabouret, la même blonde ayant bien entamé la cinquantaine était là. Elle croisa et décroisa les jambes en voyant Arthur s'approcher d'elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, puis elle l'interpela :

-Il est pas venu ton copain croyant ?

-Non, il avait rendez-vous avec plus haut placé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hélas lui-même voyait trop bien. Merlin avait eu un choix à faire – à cause de lui, il ne le niait pas – et ce choix n'avait pas été Arthur. C'était son putain de Dieu – pardon, il blasphémait, comme dirait Merlin. Mais là était la vérité. Il n'avait pas fait le poids face à un fantasme, une entité imaginaire dont l'existence n'avait jamais eu la moindre preuve concrète.

Et Arthur s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire comprendre à Merlin qu'il l'aimait plus que son Dieu, qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur terrestre, qu'ils trouveraient un moyen, s'il fallait, pour qu'il atteigne le paradis, qu'il était même prêt à se convertir pour garder l'homme qu'il aime près de lui.

Arthur n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un dieu, tant qu'il avait eu Merlin près de lui. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de croire en quelque chose qu'on ne peut même pas voir alors qu'on peut simplement remettre notre foi dans le cœur d'un homme, certes pas immortel, mais attentif à vos réclamations, attentif à vous et à vos désirs, pour qui vous seriez prêt à tout ?

Longtemps, Arthur s'était demandé s'il était homosexuel, ou si c'était juste Merlin qui dégageait cette aura particulière qui donnait envie de le protéger, de le chérir et de le faire sourire. Il avait couché avec des hommes et des femmes par dizaine – Dieu merci (quelle ironie) Merlin n'en avait pas eu connaissance – mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient su capturer son âme comme le prêtre l'avait fait.

-T'es amoureux, hein ? Lança la blonde, laisse tomber vieux, tu ne seras jamais rien face à son dieu. Contente-toi plutôt de moi, va. Je m'appelle Morgause.

-Morgause, répondit suavement Arthur, mêlez-vous plutôt de vos affaires, ce qu'il se passe entre Dieu, mon prêtre et moi ne concerne que nous trois.

Ça lui faisait mal de le dire, mais la vieille avait raison. Il n'était rien face à un Dieu d'amour et de paix, quelle blague. À moins que les croisades aient été une nouvelle position du kama-sutra, Dieu était loin d'être l'amour et la paix incarnés.

Certes, c'étaient les hommes qui se battaient en son nom, comme le disait Merlin, et qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la folie de ses enfants. Mais pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de les arrêter et de les tempérer ? Pourquoi ne se présentait-il pas à toutes ces religions qui s'affrontent pour leur dire qu'il était un seul et même personnage ? Dieu était vicieux et mesquin, s'il s'avérait qu'il existait réellement. Il se jouait de tout le monde, présentant à chaque groupe religieux un visage différent de lui, afin qu'ils s'entretuent. Et que gagnaient les vainqueurs ? Le droit de pleurer sur tout ce qu'ils ont détruit, une place à la droite de Dieu ou 72 vierges.

Aimer une personne aussi répugnante que ce dieu n'avait jamais attiré Arthur.

Il regarda la blonde s'en aller d'un air outré et se posa sur le tabouret libre.

-Gwen ! La même chose.

-Non, Arthur, je ne te sers plus, là.

-Allez ma jolie, d'habitude tu le fais.

-D'habitude, tu as le père Merlin, avec toi, je lui fais confiance, il ne permettrait jamais qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Et pourtant…

Pourtant depuis deux mois Arthur souffrait le martyr, il se suicidait lentement, à coups de vodka, de tabac et de shit, avec de la coke, aussi.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler, tu sais ?

-Et pour lui dire quoi ? « Pardonne-moi Merlin, j'ai bien failli te violer mais je t'aime depuis toujours » ?

-Stupide garçon. Va le voir. Explique-lui ton comportement. Morgause a tort, tu sais ? Merlin tient à toi, sinon, il ne viendrait pas aussi souvent te ramasser à la petite cuillère, il ne t'accompagnerait pas à des soirées dont il n'approuve pas le déroulement parce qu'elles sont contraires à tout ce en quoi il croit.

Arthur ne répondit pas, Guenièvre tourna la tête, appelée par un autre client. Elle hocha la tête et se pencha vers Arthur.

-Demain, c'est dimanche. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et va lui dire.

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes bien sûr.

* * *

Aller lui avouer ses sentiments. Bien sûr… Débouler en pleine messe, interrompre le serment et lui dire « Merlin, je t'aime » devant tous les fidèles ?

Son ami perdrait toute crédibilité s'il agissait comme ça. Par contre, il pourrait assister à la messe, se glisser dans l'assistance, parmi les fidèles, première fois depuis trois ans qu'il allait voir Merlin à l'œuvre, il n'avait jamais osé mettre un pied dans l'église de son ami.

Il avait toujours eu peur de ce que son ami pouvait dire dans ses sermons. Et s'il se rendait compte que son ami avait pris peur ? Et s'il était un de ces extrémistes qui n'est d'accord avec rien et qui renie le progrès ?

Arthur secoua la tête, dans les brumes de son ivresse. Merlin n'était pas comme ça. Il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'en serait aperçu, si son meilleur ami était un imbécile, non ?

En sombrant dans le sommeil, Arthur décida qu'il irait à la messe, pour la première fois de sa vie…

Lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil peu réparateur, il était déjà dix heures du matin. Jurant comme un charretier, il ne prit ni le temps de se laver, ni le temps de changer de vêtements. Il frotta rapidement ses cheveux en voyant son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur.

Il courut jusqu'à l'Église, qui, dieu merci, ne se trouvait qu'à trois kilomètres de là et c'est passablement essoufflé, son haleine chargée de relents d'alcool de mauvaise qualité qu'il arriva. Soufflant un bon coup pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, il poussa la large porte, interrompant Merlin qui était derrière un micro, pour se faire entendre des personnes présentes. Son rire éclata et résonna dans les oreilles d'Arthur, qui se demanda comment il avait fait pour vivre sans ça pendant deux longs mois.

-En parlant de tolérance… Laissez-moi, chers chrétiens, vous présenter le déchet humain qui vient d'entrer – Ne fais pas cette tête, Arthur, tu sembles te lever d'une nuit très agitée – Arthur Pendragon, mes chers amis, est un bourgeois oisif, alcoolique et cynique, laïque de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Je le connais depuis l'enfance et je ne l'ai jamais vu mettre un pied dans une église. Et pourtant…

Merlin leva les yeux et sourit à Arthur, qui sentit son cœur tressauter. Il rendit le sourire, avant de s'installer sur un banc, tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Merlin reprit son sermon.

-Pourtant, Arthur est mon ami le plus cher, le plus dévoué et nous avons fait fi de nos différences pour pouvoir nous entendre, nous soutenir et… nous aimer. La tolérance, telle que Dieu la définit, n'est pas de baisser les yeux quand quelqu'un est différent de nous. Il s'agit en fait de l'accepter, corps et biens, de relever la tête de dire qu'on aime notre prochain.

« Ici et maintenant, je vais faire le premier pas. Arthur, je t'aime. On devrait tous être capable de faire la même chose, d'accepter sans conditions les différences de l'autre, comme Jésus a accepté nos différences lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Les opinions politiques, le style vestimentaire, la couleur de peau, l'orientation sexuelle, ou même la religion ne devrait pas entrer en ligne de compte. Musulmans, Juifs, Chrétiens – protestants ou catholiques – homosexuels, noirs, blancs, asiatiques, gothique, BCBG, classique, nous somme tous identiques…

Arthur avait décroché du sermon depuis bien longtemps déjà. La phrase « Arthur je t'aime » avait sonné horriblement doucereusement à ses oreilles. Elle ne laissait aucun espoir pour lui, sinon Merlin l'aurait tue, cette phrase, quand bien même elle puisse servir pour son sermon.

Il resta assis le long des chants religieux et n'exécuta pas le signe de croix en fin de messe. En fait, il ne réalisa la fin de l'office que lorsque, reposant le micro, après que tous les fidèles soient partis, Merlin lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

-Je suis venu te parler, Merlin. J'avais des choses à te dire. Des excuses à te présenter.

-Des excuses ?

Merlin était réellement surpris.

-Des excuses pour quoi ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû… Me comporter avec toi comme je l'ai fait, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Et je m'en veux.

-Tu étais ivre… Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

Merlin se rapprocha et dévisagea Arthur.

-La seule chose qui m'ennuie, c'est que ça ne t'ait pas servi de leçon, et que tu aies continué de boire, toujours trop, après ça.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Le moment était venu. Il s'assit sur un banc à proximité et soupira.

-Si j'étais croyant, je te demanderais d'aller à confesse, pour pouvoir tout te dire sous le sceau du secret… Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de jouer avec ta foi, alors je me contenterai de parler. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît.

Merlin hocha la tête, s'asseyant à son tour. Dieu qu'il était beau dans son uniforme de prêtre, ou Arthur ne savait trop comment ça s'appelait.

Il hésitait. Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour ça, ça serait stupide, mais il n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se soustraire au regard du prêtre. Puis il se lança.

-Je t'aime, Merlin.

-Je sais, répondit l'ecclésiaste.

-Non, tu ne sais pas. Je… Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis nos dix-sept ans.

* * *

C'était donc ça. Merlin reste bouche bée de la déclaration de son ami. Il se leva et partit dans son bureau, pour se changer, sans se rendre compte qu'il était suivi. C'est lorsque la porte de son bureau claqua qu'il se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec son ami.

-J'attendais une réponse.

Merlin laissa passer un silence.

-Je suis le serviteur de Dieu.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Tu n'en a pas posé, argua Merlin.

-M'aimes-tu ?

Arthur s'approcha fixant Merlin qui détourna le regard.

-Je…

Merlin se racla la gorge et se retourna, pour ne plus faire face à Arthur.

-Je…

Arthur vint se poser derrière lui. Merlin pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Arthur se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Merlin, ses mains remontant le long de ses bras, pour finir par l'enlacer et respirer son odeur. Merlin tremblait. D'appréhension. D'excitation. Le souffle d'Arthur s'éraillait dans son cou, il se serrait contre lui, ses mains se baladaient sur son torse. Le bassin d'Arthur se pressait contre ses fesses et il avait envie de se cambrer, pour mieux sentir cette pression. Il résistait.

-Arthur, chuchota-t-il.

-Shhhh… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi savourer cet instant… après je partirai, je te le promets.

Les mains d'Arthur se perdirent plus bas, frôlant son sexe à travers le pantalon, touchant ses cuisses, caressant ses fesses. Il tenta de reprendre la parole.

-Le… Problème c'est que… Je… Je savoure aussi…

Merlin perdait le contrôle de sa voix, tandis qu'Arthur glissait ses mains sous ses vêtements, provoquant mille étincelles en faisant se rencontrer leurs peaux. Merlin grogna. Il se perdait de nouveau. La main de son ami se perdit dans son pantalon, il ne l'en empêcha pas. Il sentit la respiration d'Arthur changer, quand les doigts rencontrèrent le sexe gonflé d'excitation.

-Tu… Tenta Arthur mais Merlin le coupa.

-Ne dis rien. J'ai suffisamment honte comme ça.

Arthur sourit, retira sa main, laissant à l'endroit où elle s'était posée une sensation de froid. Il retourna Merlin et le regarda dans les yeux. Un deuxième sourire. Arthur se pencha et s'arrêta juste avant les lèvres de Merlin.

-Je peux ?

-Oui, répondit Merlin dans un souffle en détournant les yeux.

C'était vrai qu'il en avait envie de ce baiser, de ces mains sur son corps. C'était vrai qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Arthur. Était-ce permis ? Avait-il le droit de faire une entorse au règlement ? Avait-il le droit de laisser son meilleur ami lui faire l'amour ? Est-ce que ça allait faire mal ? Est-ce que ça allait être bon ?

Il cessa de se poser des questions quand les lèvres d'Arthur s'emparèrent des siennes avec brutalité. C'était un baiser vorace, comme s'il essayait de rattraper les seize années d'amour silencieux, comme s'il essayait d'avaler le souffle de vie de Merlin.

Tout alla trop vite, sans que le prêtre n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il passait. Les vêtements tombaient au sol avec empressement et Arthur n'arrêta ses mouvements précipités que lorsqu'ils furent nus, pour pouvoir admirer son amour.

-Ne me regarde pas.

Arthur se rapprocha et frôla Merlin de son corps.

-Comment puis-je te faire l'amour, si je ne peux te regarder ?

Merlin se tourna. Puis se pencha légèrement. La vue rendit Arthur fou. Il se colla contre Merlin, qui sentait le sexe de son ami palpiter contre ses fesses.

-Tu me rends fou, Merlin.

-Ne prononce pas mon nom. J'ai tellement honte.

Des mains qui parcourent un corps encore chaste, qui hésitent à le déflorer.

-Es-tu sûr ?

-Non.

Des baisers déposés sur une peau inviolée, provoquant des frissons à chaque fois, du plaisir. Merlin se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans ça jusqu'à présent.

-Embrasse-moi encore.

-À ton service.

Encore plus de baisers, des mains qui explorent une peau qui en redemande. Un sexe caressé avec attention, une exclamation qui se perd sur des lèvres.

-Dieu !

-Laisse-le où il est, il n'y a que toi et moi, ici…

Et Merlin qui s'étouffe de plaisir, qui en veut plus.

-S'il te plaît…

Une main sur une nuque, pour faire mieux pencher. L'autre main qui s'égare entre les fesses, qui caressent, faisant découvrir d'autres plaisirs.

-S'il te plaît…

Une supplication, une voix sensuelle qui rend fou. Arthur cessa de se contrôler et le pénétra, d'un coup. Une vive douleur s'empara de Merlin, qui en gémit.

-Détends-toi…

Des mots qui ne suffisent pas, une impatience grandissante. Des minutes que s'égrènent, et la supplique qui monte, d'une autre voix.

-S'il te plaît…

-Vas-y.

Un va-et-vient qui commence, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Un plaisir inattendu. Un prénom qui s'échappe. Puis une déclaration.

-Arthur…

-Ou… oui ?

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle ils furent chastes. Si quelqu'un s'était attardé sur leurs comportements, ils auraient pu remarquer que quelque chose avait changé, sans savoir ce que c'était.

Un peu plus de tendresse, une main qui passe dans un dos, au détour d'une soirée, où Merlin recommença à suivre Arthur. Arthur qui délaisse sa bouteille et ses conquêtes, au profit d'une boisson soft et d'une discussion avec Guenièvre et Merlin. Merlin qui sourit. Guenièvre qui s'attendrit, sans réellement approuver le double jeu de Merlin.

Il s'était laissé deux semaines, pour savoir quoi décider. Renoncer à ses ordres et avoir une relation charnelle avec Arthur, ou garder son amour sans plus jamais le toucher ?

Arthur ne le pressait pas. Jamais Merlin n'avait vu son ami plus heureux qu'après ce qu'ils avaient fait dans son bureau – Dans la maison de Dieu, il avait honte en y repensant. Peut-être auraient-ils dû faire ça ailleurs, mais il aurait renoncé, s'ils avaient bougé.

Faire l'amour avec Arthur lui avait permis de faire le point. Il pouvait à la fois aimer Dieu et Arthur, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Théologiquement, Dieu n'interdisait pas l'amour entre hommes. Dieu le désapprouvait, à la rigueur, mais ce n'était pas interdit. Il avait choisi d'interpréter la Bible à sa façon, lui donnant des significations alambiquées, afin qu'elle puisse coller avec sa vie.

C'était aussi ça, Dieu. Donner l'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour quiconque ayant envie de croire en lui, d'avoir la foi. Il avait pris sa décision. Il attendait simplement le bon moment.

Il renoncerait à son célibat, à son statut de prêtre, pour rester avec Arthur. Ce dernier avait bien attendu seize ans, Merlin se devait de lui rendre un peu de cette dévotion, qui aurait pu durer encore longtemps si le blond n'était pas arrivé à saturation.

C'était fou et incroyable, au fond. Merlin avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse lui témoigner autant d'amour qu'il n'en avait témoigné à Dieu. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'Arthur lui trouvait.

Quand il avait posé la question – curiosité mal placée, encore un péché – Arthur s'était contenté de sourire et de rester évasif. Lui non plus n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il l'aimait, c'était tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Arthur était heureux, simplement. Se poser plus de questions était vain, pour lui. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble – amis ou amants – peu lui importait. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Il attendait juste que Merlin soit sûr de lui, pour l'instant, il ne l'était pas.

Arthur sourit à Merlin et s'approcha de lui. La main du blond glissa sur la hanche du prêtre, qui soupira à ce simple contact et Arthur se pencha à son oreille, pour lui chuchoter tendrement :

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Merlin attrapa sa main et la pressa doucement, en signe de retour. Arthur s'éloigna de nouveau, pour discuter avec Gwaine et Lancelot, deux très bons amis.

D'ailleurs Merlin soupçonnait Lancelot d'être amoureux de Guenièvre, en vue des regards qu'il lançait à la jeune barmaid.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de chute. Il tourna la tête et Arthur était allongé à terre, semblant inconscient. Il se précipita à ses côtés.

-Arthur, Arthur !

Un voile devant les yeux, son amant qui ne répond pas, dont les yeux restent étrangement fixes, comme s'il était…

-Poussez-vous mon Père, je suis médecin.

La voix lointaine de Gwaine résonna à ses oreilles avec un écho gênant. Il se déplace, laisse le médecin passer. Après quelques gestes, le médecin ferme douloureusement les yeux.

-On ne peut rien faire.

Le cœur de Merlin plonge dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes et machinalement, il exécute un rapide signe de croix.

-Il est mort.

Le cri qui menace de déchirer la gorge de Merlin reste bloqué, il titube, s'appuie sur une colonne, près d'une grand escalier de marbre. Il tente de respirer. Mais ne peut pas. Il retourne près d'Arthur et du médecin.

-S'il vous plaît, Gwaine, faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je vous en prie.

Les mots dépassaient sa pensée. On ne priait personne d'autre que Dieu.

-Je ne peux rien faire, mon Père, rien du tout. Croyez-moi, j'en suis aussi malheureux que vous.

Merlin se laisse tomber à terre, ses jambes ne le portant plus, les larmes roulent toujours plus sur son visage. Il tend une main vers la chevelure d'Arthur et éclate en sanglots.

-Mon amour, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Un énième sanglot lui coupe la parole, un silence de mort règne tout autour, alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur – la foule se demande ce qu'il se passe, les intimes ne comprennent que trop bien –, puis il lève les yeux au ciel.

Se relevant, il se précipite dans les escaliers, rate une marche, se reprend et sort de l'immeuble où se dissimule le bar. Il traverse la ville le plus rapidement possible et retourne à son église, une fois de plus.

Se laissant tomber à genoux devant la croix, il hurle, de toute son âme.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI LUI ? IL N'AVAIT RIEN FAIT ET NE MÉRITAIT PAS ÇA !

Sa voix se brisa, il sanglota.

-Pourquoi me punir ainsi ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas être heureux ? Te servir et l'aimer ? Es-tu donc possessif et exclusif ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi ?

Il avait eu tort de trahir Dieu, il le savait. Mais était-ce réellement nécessaire d'être si cruel ? De lui ôter le seul être qu'il n'aimerait jamais ?

Restant prostré, Merlin commença à vouer à Dieu une haine sans merci.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de son bureau, où il adressait chaque jour à Dieu des demandes. Pourquoi ? disait-il sans cesse, pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Rien n'était plus cruel que de survivre lorsque l'autre s'en va, de devoir mettre fin à un amour si beau à ses balbutiements. Guenièvre passa le voir, le réconforter. Rien ne put le sortir de son mutisme, de ses prières à ce Dieu qui lui avait ôté toutes chances de bonheur.

La jeune femme, au bord du désespoir, lui demanda s'il croyait toujours.

-Je ne peux haïr Dieu et ne pas croire en lui. C'est impossible.

-Alors si tu y crois, apaise ta haine et Sa colère.

* * *

Guenièvre, avec ses mots, donna la force qui manquait à Merlin pour qu'il se relève. Il avait péché, c'était vrai, et Arthur avait payé le prix fort. Mais le prêtre se promettait de tout faire pour sauver l'âme de son amant, à détriment de la sienne.

Il continua de servir Dieu, malgré cette haine profondément ancrée en lui, une haine viscérale qui ne le quitta jamais.

Dieu était un être mesquin, qui vous apportait le bonheur pour ensuite vous le reprendre. Il vous donnait des rêves et les faisait tourner au cauchemar.

Mais Merlin était sûr d'une chose : Arthur n'était pas mauvais. Il l'avait certes détourné de sa foi, il lui avait certes fait connaître quelque chose de fort, mais Dieu savait forcément qu'Arthur avait été un atout précieux pour le monde, qu'il avait fait des grandes choses, transformé son argent en bonheur pour les pauvres et les malades. Dieu, si mesquin et possessif soit-il, ne pouvait pas laisser Arthur au Purgatoire. Il était forcément à Ses côtés.

Et peut-être que croire en Dieu n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, peut-être que vivre pour lui ne peut apporter le salut. Cependant l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Arthur perdura toute sa vie, sans jamais faiblir. Il persista à vouloir sauver son aimé toute sa vie, et cette dévotion, si propre à celle que l'on met à croire en Dieu fit naître en Merlin une certitude : Dieu n'était qu'une image, pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé quelqu'un à aimer avec tant de force, avec tant de dévouement et d'acharnement.

Alors Merlin choisit de vivre pour Arthur, de croire en lui à travers Dieu.

* * *

Et voici, fin d'Unfaithful. Et c'est vraiment ainsi que je l'ai imaginé dans l'église, alors imaginez ma tête en imaginant les lemons…

Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je suis plus comme Arthur. Mais je dédicace cet OS sur Dieu à tous mes amis qui l'aiment.


End file.
